


love me, if thats what you wanna do.

by riddledick



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gay, NSFW, Riverdale, Smut, archie andrews (mentioned) - Freeform, cheronica-relationship, cheryl blossom/veronica lodge - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, girlxgirl, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddledick/pseuds/riddledick
Summary: "cheryl, can we talk? please?" it was veronica. wasnt she supposed to be out? gone with the rest of the "gang"? cheryl wondered to herself. whatever.





	love me, if thats what you wanna do.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! <3

"cheryl," 

the red heads eyes flutter open at the sound of her name. she was still cold, her hair still wet from the attempt on her life that had happened not even over an hour ago. 

"cheryl, can we talk? please?" it was veronica. wasnt she supposed to be out? gone with the rest of the "gang"? cheryl wondered to herself. whatever. 

cheryl looked back at the raven haired girl, away from the crackling fireplace. "whats wrong, veronica?" she asked, eyeing the girl up and down as she stood in the door way. "werent you supposed to go with archie and the others?" 

"oh, i decided to stay behind." she said with a weak smile as she took a few steps forward. "im worried about you, cheryl..." she said in a low tone, looking at the floor. 

veronica couldnt tell, but cheryls face had turned a pretty shade of pink at the caring comment from the dark haired girl. "oh..." her lips turned up at a feeble attempt at a smile. "thanks, but you dont have to worry about me. ill probably just end up bumming you out, anyways." she tried to joke. but veronica was serious. 

"no, cheryl. im sorry, but - I care  for you. alot." she moved to sit down by cheryl in front of the warm fire. "you matter to me. youre a great person and... i dont want to lose you." 

veronica stared into cheryls eyes as she pushed a piece of long damp red hair behind her ear and gave her a hopeful smile. 

"veronica..." cheryl said in barely more than a whisper as a single tear fell down her cheek. 

"you know, cheryl, youre so beautiful  when you cry," 

"kiss me." 

"y-you want me to kiss you?" veronica said with a hint of surprise lingering in her voice. 

cheryl just nodded slowly, steady staring into veronicas dark eyes. 

another tear slid down cheryls cheek. veronica wiped it away softly as she leaned into cheryls full lips. 

veronica noted how soft and plump they were, and how they fit perfectly against her own. surprised at how perfect it all felt, she slowly leaned back, looking into cheryls beautiful orbs. 

"that was perfect." veronica smiled and sweetly pulled cheryl into her lap, cheryls legs wrapped around veronicas own waist. 

"is this alright?" veronica asked before receiving a small nod from cheryl. "okay, good," she giggled lightly. 

cheryl giggled with her as their foreheads touched. "can i kiss you again?" cheryl asked in a whisper. 

veronica didnt say anything, just answered with a kiss. but not like before. the first was like a walk, but this one was like a run, maybe even a sprint. 

it was full of passion a heat. veronica slowly moved her tongue past cheryls soft pink lips and againts her own tongue. 

cheryl moaned lightly at the sensation of the movement. veronicas hands moved up and down her waist and abdomen as she continued to nibble and bite at cheryls lower lip. 

veronica broke free from the lip bruising kiss only to plant light kisses against cheryls neck and jawline. 

cheryl whimpered at the loving action and placed her hands into veronicas soft dark hair. 

"can i remove your dress?" veronica whispered against cheryls ear and then lightly bit the tender lobe, causing cheryl to whimper. 

"oh, o-of course, oh" cheryl moaned as veronicas hand found its way to her ample breast and lightly massaged. 

veronicas hands trailed down the white fabric of cheryls dress. when she reached the hem, she dragged it up and over cheryls body, and when she looked at her body, she found herself gasp. 

porcelain skin, ample breasts, and generous curves. this is what perfection looks like, a voice inside her head whispered. 

veronica snapped back to life, and abruptly stated "jesus, you're beautiful," 

cheryl just smiled a devilish grin, and leaned back down in order to obtain access to veronicas red stained lips. 

as they kissed a long, passionate, tongue filled kiss, veronicas manicured fingers found their way to cheryls back, unclipping her lacy pink bra. as it fell to the floor beside them, veronica broke the kiss to allow her to see cheryls beautiful breasts. 

cheryl smirked. veronica looked up at her and kissed her again. while they kissed, cheryl took veronicas hands into hers, leading them up to her chest. 

veronica palmed cheryl and lightly squeezed her nippes, making her gasp and lightly moan. 

veronica, tired of the overly enticing moans and whimpers omitting from cheryl, wrapped her arms around her waist and used her weight to flip and pin cheryl against the rug covered floor. 

"ah-" cheryl gasped against veronicas lips as she felt veronicas weight bear down against her.

"Cheryl, I... I love you," veronica blurted out, staring deep into the eyes of the girl underneath her. "is that okay? me loving you...?"

"love me, if that's what you wanna do, veronica lodge." she said in a half whisper, her hands in veronicas hair. "or don't, I wont force you. just remember, ill always love you back. remember that."


End file.
